


Piss and Vinegar, Friends and a Garage

by ManlyMan



Series: Sciencebaby Fusions [1]
Category: Blink-182, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fanart, Garage Band, Music, Not Actually Yuri, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One piece set in a Human!AU I've cooked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piss and Vinegar, Friends and a Garage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepbeachcityqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/gifts).



> ~~So sorry I'm not trying to shove this in your face or anything but I really like your own Human!AU and I wanna know what you think of mine I'm not being a stalker I promise and I'm sorry if it looks like I'm freaking out because I am and shuttinguprightnow.~~

Part of a Human!AU for Steven Universe I'm working on where fusions are sciencebabies; they all have a 'mom' (donor of stem cells to fertilize the egg) and a 'mother' (the one who carries the child. ~~Malachite~~ Melanie Dubois is the daughter of ~~Jasper~~ Jocelyne Dubois, a Gulf War veteran, and ~~Lapis Lazuli~~ Luja Labib, an Arab woman who Jocelyne met while in deployment. The two of them didn't realize that they weren't in love until it was too late, after Melanie had been born. They don't hate each other, but they do argue at some point almost every day, and that kind of atmosphere has led to Melanie being rather bitter and angry at the world. She also inherited her mom's hair-trigger temper and her mother's capacity to hold a deep-seated, all-consuming grudge. While this hasn't made her a bully, she does have a reputation at school for being an unstable and violent individual, and so her friends are few in number.

One of the biggest arguments between her parents came from when Jocelyne suggested that Melanie should go to a school for martial arts a few years ago, because in her experience, knowing how to kill someone with your bare hands makes the idea of not hitting those you get angry with easier; after all, despite how furious she would get with Luja, she has never so much as laid a finger on her when angry, even if she was being hit herself. Luja, on the other hand, maintained the opposite, that learning karate or muay thai or whatever it was that Jocelyne had in mind would only inspire her to be even more violent and start asserting real dominance over everyone that she can. Eventually, Jocelyne had her way, taking Mel to classes for both judo, which is a highly defensive style, and tai chi, more to help keep her thoughts and emotions in check than anything else.

The results have been... mixed.

Melanie's greatest love, however, is music. Rock, both classic and otherwise, punk, and any and all kinds of metal, the harder the better, are her jam. Everything from Queen, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, and Rush (the latter of which her girlfriend got her into) to Siouxsie and the Banshees, the Misfits, Blink-182, and Alkaline Trio to DragonForce, Dethklok, Blind Guardian, and Dark Moor, all of it is the finest of arts in her eyes. Because of this, making use of her guitar, amp, and garage have become something between a hobby and a way of life, and she has managed to make a band with her friends.

 ~~Opal~~ Ortensia Tartaglia is the child of the Sicilian New Yorker ~~Pearl~~ Perla Tartaglia and the Cuban lass ~~Amethyst~~ Aleja Hernández, her mom and mother respectively. Perla had wanted to give her a Mediterranean name, while Aleja vied for a more colorful one, and so they settled on something Greek, although she keeps Perla's surname. She is a notably quiet girl, and typically very calm and at peace in life. If one were to compare her with Melanie, Ortensia would be a glass of water while Mel would be a bottle of champagne shaken nearly to the point of bursting, in terms of their temperament. Having an outlook so sheerly zen is a bit of a hindrance to her memory, however, and she has a bad habit of stopping in the middle of whatever she's doing because she forgot what exactly it was in the first place. Despite such problems, she has been a good influence on Mel by being such a positive figure, especially as her girlfriend and while she originally was primarily interested in dancing and archery, she got into drumming when she met Melanie, and learned quickly how to play so well that it seems like she has four arms instead of two.

A half-sister complements Ortensia's home, a mixed-race girl known as ~~Sardonyx~~ Sarah Black, born of Perla (mother) and ~~Garnet~~ Grace Black (mom), who hails from Liverpool. She's Ortensia's senior by only a year, and takes advantage of this on occasion, though she only ever has good or harmless intentions. Opposite to Ortensia (who she calls Tia for short), she is a complete and utter ham, always striving to be the center of attention. While not as difficult to anger as Tia, Sarah does indeed have a long fuse, and deflects a lot of what crap is slung at her, her sister, and her friends for having two mothers with little effort, thanks to her almost excessive self-esteem. She too dances, but not with the same dedication as her sister, having more of a passion for prestidigitation than anything else; using magic tricks to brighten the dull, dreary lives of those around her brings Sarah no small amount of joy. A knack for playing the bass got her involved with Tia and Mel's music project, and so while she's not the star musically, she certainly can take front stage, and plans to be the face of the band if and when they move beyond their garage.

Obviously, this whole AU needs more development, but that will come with more pictures and such.

Melanie uses a Fender Stratocaster, Sarah uses a Fender Precision Lefty Bass, and Ortensia uses a drumset that's set up mostly like Travis Barker's. The lyrics are to the Blink-182 song 'Dick Lips'.


End file.
